Transgression
by Hazel Blackwood
Summary: Wisely found he had two things in common with Allen. One was their white hair, or as Allen liked to call it: 'old man-ish'. The other was that they both knew Mana Walker, as a social worker in Wisely's case and a father to Allen. When the boys reunite, Wisely is immediately overcome with an emotion he didn't expect. [modern au]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this one-shot! I'd like to point out this might be turned into an actual fic depending on the response, so don't hesitate to leave your (honest) thoughts as I'd love to hear them and improve my writing if necessary ^^**  
 **I hope you'll enjoy this and again: reviews are very much appreciated~!**

* * *

Wisely has never gotten involved with Road's friends, not until he started to study Psychology at the Imperial College of London. He knew about them because his adoptive sister loved gossiping and telling him all about them whenever she crawled into his bed during the night. As siblings they were close, but since they went to different schools, in different cities at that, he didn't get to see her as much any longer.

One of her friends agreed to help her with her mathematics homework, since she needed to pass the exam in two months' time. They were sitting in the guest room, on the caramel colored carpet with two mugs of hot cocoa in front of them. Road was distracted by her phone, trying to show said friend the selfies she made (not the pretty ones you'd put up as a profile pic, but these being for Snapchat with weird faces). The boy smiled generously, a smile that seemed so cheerful and gentle that it caught Wisely's attention as he stood in the doorway, nailed to the ground, suddenly feeling too nervous to approach either of them.

He didn't only know this boy from the stories Road told him, but also from a figure who used to be the social worker assigned to Wisely. This social worker took Wisely away from his biological father who had no right to even call himself a parent, according to Sheryl. It happened when Wisely was only four years old. He didn't remember being taken away from that house, neither did he remember meeting his parents Sheryl and Tricia for the first time, but his adoptive parents have always been honest. Three years after he was adopted, he met the social worker Mana Walker again, together with the boy who was now sitting next to Road, making lighthearted jokes and trying to get their attention back to their math homework.

This boy was Allen Walker and honestly, no reasons as to why Wisely felt nervous came to mind, not at first at least. Ever since Mana introduced him to Allen when they were seven years old, he's always been intrigued by this boy. They both had white hair, both had been shy at the time, but Sheryl also told him they easily warmed up to each other and used to play at each other's homes quite a lot back then.

Was it a coincidence that Road was now such good friends with Allen Walker? He thought not. Somehow, the contact between the two families never entirely faded and those two had found each other when Road was still in middle school.

Why was he nervous? Was it because he was the son of the man who basically granted him a family who wouldn't dare hurt him purposefully, a family who loved and cared for him? Was it because he had the same smile as Mana Walker? The same gentle one that spoke a thousand words and more? Or was it something else entirely?

From what he knew about this boy, he was certain he was fun to hang around with. Their hobbies weren't all too different either and they both studied at university now (that was what Road told him at least). It should be easy to get acquainted with him once more then, shouldn't it?

Wisely gulped, wanting to speak up, but the words were stuck in his throat (an occurrence that did not happen often to Wisely Kamelot). His stomach felt funny, the nerves tickling him, making his throat feel tight, refusing to let any words through. Usually, Wisely was one to easily speak his mind, he had a sharp tongue and was often lively as well, unless he was focused on a certain task.

However, there were rare times where he became rather docile instead, a trait of his he wasn't fond of, since it made him all jittery and he had no idea what to do with it. Explaining other people's behavior came easily to him, but his own turmoil of emotions that coursed through him right there and then? That was a mystery he had yet to solve.

"Wisely!" Road sang cheerfully. "How long have you been standing there, brother? Did you just come home from campus?"

His thoughts snapped back to reality and Wisely perked up, pursing his lips and nodded. "It's weekend after all, which brings me to my first question. Why on earth are you making someone else help you with homework on a Friday? Aren't you always the one judging others for doing exactly that?" No matter his nerves, he could still be witty and respond accordingly, he thought proudly to himself.

A snort escaped the other whitehaired boy, Road hitting the back of his head in response. "Well, it's true, why don't you explain it to him, Road?" Allen gestured invitingly, hand pointed in the direction of the eldest of the Kamelot siblings.

Sighing, his sister rested her chin on one hand, her cunning smile then appearing. "I invited him because your life is way too boring, Wisely."

"I'm boring?" Wisely was perplexed. "That doesn't explain why you're the one doing your homework."

"Oh, please," came the immediate response. "I wanted you two to meet each other again after all these years! You never wanted to ca-"

"Right!" Wisely interrupted. "You pretended to do your homework, I get it now." He didn't let her finish on purpose because he knew what she was about to say. Wisely did ponder in the past whether he should contact Allen or not, but he never managed to pull through. Road tried to persuade him many times before, but he never listened to her. She did tend to try and hook Wisely up with other boys, even made him go on two blind dates (which went horribly wrong, mind you). He didn't exactly trust her any longer when it came to these things, so he supposed she'd had enough of Wisely being a nervous wreck about talking to Allen Walker.

He strode into the room and sat down with crossed legs on the floor. Holding out a hand, he showed an awkward smile. "Hi, Allen. Road never stops talking about you, if I have to be honest." Never mind her good intentions, she did this behind his back, so he thought a small payback was in order.  
"Does she now?" Another laugh escaped the other teen, the nerves once again making their appearance in Wisely's stomach. Allen shook Wisely's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you again. Mana told me quite a bit himself about our so-called play dates as children."

"Maybe you two should have these play dates again, hm?" Road suggested, Wisely immediately taking a pillow from the comfy chair and throwing it in her direction. She caught it however and stuck out her tongue. "Well, then, time for me to leave you two be. I'm done with mathematics anyway." After getting up, she left the room humming, clearly satisfied with her accomplishment.

"She didn't even do one assignment," Allen revealed, closing the book.

"I find it remarkable she even thought of doing homework instead of all the other things she could have chosen to do to waste time until I got here," Wisely continued, glancing at the book before looking back up at Allen. "How is Mr. Walker anyway? I haven't heard anything about him or you for years now."

Allen rubbed the back of his head, smile turning apologetic. "That's because he's not here right now, in Great Britain, I mean. He's in the United States. He has family living there."

Frowning surprised, Wisely bit back the questions that were forming in his mind already. He'd like to know more, but he guessed being too eager right off the bat wasn't a clever idea. It went wrong in the past, after all. "I see," he replied instead.

Allen hummed while fidgeting with a piece of paper on the table. "I had to stay with a close friend of his ever since, until I started working, that is."

"Working? I thought you studied." Wasn't that what Road mentioned? Did he mishear or assume wrong then?

"A-Ah, I did, stuff happened and now I'm kind of stuck with a job."

"Hm..?" Wisely hummed, the urge to ask more slowly starting to make its way to the surface.

"Oh, it's nothing special or exciting, just guarding kind of stuff." Well, wasn't he being vague?

"Guarding? Like a bodyguard? Forgive me, but you don't strike me as one who would be a bodyguard." And this was what Wisely meant with his sharp tongue. He never held back his thoughts, so he did wonder how Allen would take his words.

The other teen started to laugh however, the sound of it being lighthearted and with no judgment anywhere in the vicinity. "I suppose, but I'm stronger than I look, y'know?" He tilted his head to a side, a smile Wisely could only describe as 'charming' now appearing. Allen had his hands on the ground behind him, giving him a carefree look, reminding Wisely of someone else he knew… someone who was currently also in the United States. "Did you receive training then?" Wisely asked, letting go of his barriers to allow his curiosity to take over.

"Martial arts and general tricks for defense to get the better of someone." He nodded his head once, as if to appear proud, but playfully so.

"You have my respect for that at least then. I suck at both, majorly so."

"What? Did you try it then?"

"Well yeah, dad put me on karate, kung fu and even tried judo, but I never liked it." Wisely's figure was scrawny and thin. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, even if he admitted it himself, but anything that required a lot of physical movement was a big no for him. He could easily waste an entire day reading or binge-watching movies and tv series. It often drove his father crazy, saying ' _youth these days were too lazy'_. "It's just not my thing, I guess." Or any sport for that matter.

"Then what is Wisely's so-called thing?"

A small smile managed to appear on Wisely's face. "Books, comics, books...? Oh, and food, of course." The most exciting his life could get was reading a mind-blowing plot twist.

"Marvel or DC?" Allen asked.  
"Marvel."

"Superhero?"

"Spider-Man. You?"

"Marvel, Iron Man."

"Good choice," Wisely complimented.

"You too," Allen flashed back brightly. "What about books then. Fiction, literature?"

"Anything that's good, I suppose?"

"Hm, what about Japanese literature then?"

"Osamu Dazai, No Longer Human."

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke for me."

"Interesting one. What about fantasy then?"

"That's got to be Tolkien's universe."

Wisely nodded. They were easily finding similarities now. This should make getting to know him easier.

"Hey, nerdos!" Road yelled, waltzing in with crisps, coke and three glasses. "Let's watch a series, I choose!"

Wisely held back a groan. He finally had the feeling their conversation had been going somewhere, after all. Allen smiled apologetically at him, although Wisely thought he should be the one apologizing for his sister and not Allen. "I thought you'd leave us alone, sister."

"Don't be silly. The world's awfully boring without me. Let's try Vikings. Ever watched that Allen? Wisely's a huge fan of it and Norse mythology in general."

"Really? That's interesting. I haven't had the pleasure yet."

Road turned on the tv. "Binge-watching season one, it is!"

Wisely sighed, giving in to his sister's whims, mind still processing the conversation earlier. There was quite a lot he still wanted to know about Allen and his first impression of him had been true. He easily warmed up to the other teen. He was open and friendly and didn't judge. Wisely liked it, since Allen also proved to be quite the interesting fellow. Wisely wondered if he could add him on Facebook or ask for his number later. Once again, the nerves mildly appeared, but this time, Wisely didn't exactly mind them. They were the good kind of nerves, ones that existed to stimulate oneself. What he didn't realize, was that he had been glancing at Allen while thinking all this, the other catching his eyes with his own grey hues, winking subtly before turning back to face the tv, Wisely's breath now caught in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for the follows and reviews! I appreciate it a lot! Good news: I will be writing this fic. It will be long and don't expect wiselyxallen content at all times, because I am attempting at describing several (sub)plots if you get what I mean, if not then you'll see what I am trying to say soon enough.**  
 **And an important note: this is a parallel world set in a modern setting! There will be a lot of similarities with the DGM universe, but there will also be differences, so don't try to expect anything, if possible c:**

 **Don't hesitate to leave reviews! I will do my best to reply to them as well~!**

* * *

 _In which;_

 _A mother's love cannot be matched_

 _Alma can't comprehend the drink;_

 _Daisya becomes quiet;_

 _And Road makes an announcement…_

* * *

Tricia Kamelot was a woman who represented class, humbleness, a mother's love and strength in more ways than one. She knew how to show a perfect balance between being a proper lady, to show her virtue and worth and when to show the strength every woman of higher class needed to possess. One only mothers knew, one only survivors and warriors knew. Overall though, she was gentle, too gentle sometimes and perhaps a little bit naïve at times as well.

The morning after Wisely reunited with his childhood friend, Allen Walker, he walked down the main staircase of the grand Kamelot mansion and into the dining room where breakfast was served. A soft thudding was present in the back of his head, indicating he would either receive a migraine or it was merely his body reminding him of the stress the second semester was causing him. It made him feel grumpy, as mornings also tended to do to him until he's had his cup of tea. Others drank coffee to wake up, but Wisely drank tea. He didn't like the bitter taste of coffee. A whiff of sausage and egg passed him, his stomach reminded of it being empty, so he quickly made his way to his mother who was already seated and had been waiting patiently for her children to come downstairs. Kissing her temple to greet her, he sat down across from her.

Since he was studying at University now, he was only home during the weekends, meaning Tricia insisted they at least had breakfast together during the weekend. It was more difficult with their father, Sheryl, since he was a minister and CEO and therefore couldn't always afford sleeping home in-between breaks.

Wisely took his cup of tea in his hands, softly blew on the surface before taking a hesitant sip, always afraid he'd burn his lips otherwise. When he decided the tea was too hot to drink yet, his glance went back to his mother who had been silently watching him with a serene smile on her pale face.

"Something the matter?" He asked, always finding these kinds of glances uncomfortable somehow.

She shook her head, indicating nothing was wrong while fidgeting with her napkin. "How's Uni treating you, dear?"

"Terrible, I feel like I'm dying," was Wisely's automatic reply, failing to realize so early in the morning that some mothers, especially Tricia Kamelot, did not always comprehend the phenomenon called 'sarcasm'.

"Dying? What have they been doing to you? Are you okay?" Tricia knitted her eyebrows, slender fingers reaching up to half cover her mouth.

"Ah, no, I meant, that, well... no, exactly that, to be honest? Uni's just busy, is all, too busy. It's what it is." How did one explain the terrors of University to a parent?

"Perhaps you should have taken your father's offer to arrange a better place to stay at? Are you eating properly? Do you have enough space in your room?" She couldn't help herself, could she? The worry never left her sky-blue eyes, the same shade eye color Wisely had. Despite Tricia not being his biological mother, people often said he took after her, which was secretly a compliment to him. Road however, people would say she looked more like Sheryl with her southern European complexion. Sheryl, Tyki and Road all had Portuguese roots, whereas Tricia and Wisely were British through and through.

"Mum, I told you, this is fine. All the kids do it. I don't need special treatment. I chose a public university for that reason, y'know?"

"I know that, dear," she assured him, "I merely meant to say you look so peaky lately."

"That would've happened with any University. A private one isn't going to change that."

"He means that he doesn't want to get involved with those stuck up spoiled brats." Road walked in, gave their mother a kiss just like Wisely had done and sat down at the head of the table, between the other two.

"Oh, they can't be that bad," Tricia tried but she didn't sound very convincing.

"You weren't bad, maybe, but the others are."

"And you two are so much better then?" She was teasing, as was evident from the laugh that threatened to escape her.

"Of course, we are," Road defended herself proudly. "We're Kamelots. We are always better."

"Probably," was Wisely's smart answer.

"Twat." Road narrowed her eyes at him.

"Language, sweetie," Tricia corrected.

Wisely started on his breakfast, since Road was here now, and he knew their father wasn't home, neither was their uncle, Tyki.

"Also, Wiseass, you've got to come with us tonight."

"To where?"

"We're gathering, y'know, we found a time we could finally get together." She didn't say he location on purpose, didn't she?

"I barely know them, Road."

Road waved a hand, dismissing that argument. "You'll be fine. You'll fit in easily, promise. Besides, you already know Allen."

"All we did was watch a few Vikings brutally murdering English folks!"

"Wisely!" Came from his offended mother, mostly because this wasn't a topic one should talk about whilst having breakfast, she believed.

"Sorry," he apologized after swallowing a bite from the sausage.

"Still," Road continued, not at all planning on giving this up. "It's about time you get involved with them. They're not like the prats you met before, trust me." After Wisely gave her a suspicious look, Road sighed. "Just this once, please? You can always decide not to meet up with them any longer after tonight."

She wasn't going to give up and Wisely was always one to easily give in to his sister. "Alright, fine, I guess."

Tricia gave them both a smile, one only reserved for them and Sheryl. "You two have fun tonight then." After Road said they would have fun, Tricia perked up once more. "Sweetheart, isn't it about time you told him about that, as well?"

Road pondered, as she always did by pursing her lips. "Yeah, since it's official now."

"What?" How great it felt to be clueless. He almost knew how Tyki felt almost all the time.

"Well," Road started and after an encouraging nod from her mother, Road took a deep breath. "I'm going to California. I'm going to be a transfer student for six months, with you know, typical American high school life and everything included."

Wisely blinked, stared, opened his mouth and closed it again. He then shook his head disbelievingly. "You're joking," he concluded. Road shook her head. "Why on such short notice?" He then fired his first question.

"Because it became official last night. I didn't see you after Allen left, so here we are."

Wisely turned to his mother, as if she could clarify this whole ordeal. "It's a good opportunity, dear. She's staying with the Campbells who offered to take care of her in the meantime."

"With Neah?"

"Yeah," came from Road.

He hadn't seen that guy in a year or so now. He always had been an interesting figure, that one. There was never such a thing as a 'boring time' with him around. Wisely was certain now Road would have all the freedom she'd want over there, which he wasn't sure whether it was worrying or exciting.

Still, it meant he would be alone here, except for his parents and pets… and the servants.

"I…" he started, but he had no idea what to think.

"It's alright, I get that you'd love to be angry with me. Take your time processing this." Road took one more bite from her bacon before getting up and leaving the room. Wisely looked at his mother questioningly, who gave him an apologetic smile in return.

* * *

"What time can I pick you two up?" Mercym asked with an expectant gaze. He was their driver, since Sheryl insisted they used his services as much as possible. He was overprotective and paranoid when it came to their safety.

"When we call you," Road replied smugly.

"Funny one, what time?" Mercym didn't fall for these tricks any longer. Sheryl probably already told him before what hour they had to be home at all costs.

"Eh... two, three?"

"One."

"Oh, come on! No one leaves the club that early!"

"The club? For your sake, I won't mention this to your dad as that's not part of my job, but need I remind you that you're underage and you have a limit on your head for what you did on that one party a month ago?"

How very specific… no wonder Mercym was their driver. He knew the Kamelot siblings awfully well.

"One in the morning then," Wisely quickly replied before Road could turn this into a discussion. Road looked at him offended, as if he just ruined their chance, since he was eighteen himself and therefore technically allowed more freedom regarding this, but he saw no point in arguing since they both knew Mercym wouldn't budge, no matter how _merciful_ he could be, which was a pun Wisely used all too often and was forbidden to mention it again in front of the man…

"Have fun," Mercym replied amused before Wisely stepped out of the car and waited for Road before they approached the bouncer. After a quick look at their IDs, he let them in. It was still early in the evening, so he guessed it was still easy for now to get in.

His sister led him to the back where she spotted three older boys sitting with each a colorful drink, which most definitely contained alcohol, the boy guessed. Wisely immediately recognized the redhead of the bunch, who was the lad called Lavi. He wore an eyepatch and a big red scarf was draped around his shoulders. He was good friends with Road, his sister mentioned they became especially close the past few months. The other two sitting by the table Wisely didn't recognize immediately, but as soon as they got closer and he managed to get a better look, it slowly dawned on him the second gal was Daisya. He had a college football scholarship and was slowly working up his way towards professional football.

He was almost certain the third lad was Kanda Yuu. He and Daisya grew up together in the same foster family, together with another boy, of who Wisely had forgotten the name. He now realized how much he knew about Road's friends without ever having been friends with them. It made him wonder just how much she told them about him, which wasn't a detail he was looking forward to finding out, to be honest.

"Guys, yes, good evening, let me introduce you to: Wisely, my baby brother."

"You mean older brother," Wisely corrected while squinting at her.

"Ye always want to be the boss in every way, don't ye, Road?" Lavi stood up with a grin and patted Wisely on the shoulder. "She told us many embarrassing stories 'bout you, Wiseass. Nice meeting ya." Oh, great. What else did he expect? "Do I want to know?" Wisely tried hesitantly before pursing his lips.

Lavi shook his head. "Nah, but you can bet I'm gonna ask one hell of a lot of questions about these stories, so let's have fun, yeah?"

Road quickly moved on by elbowing Wisely and pointing at the other two. "Right, you remember these two. This is Daisya, the footballer I told you about and that there, is our always positive Kanda."

"Right, right," Wisely replied dryly. "The dude who hates it when others call him Yuu, right? Unless it's… who was it again?"

A glare came from Kanda, one that showed no remorse, as if he thought of murdering Wisely already. With a cheeky grin, Wisely held up his arms in defeat. "Yeah, sorry, I never hold back any thoughts. Thought I'd warn you in advance."

"Too late," came the reply from both Lavi and Road.

"Unless it's Alma. Lavi refuses to call him Kanda though," Daisya helped before raising his glass, as if toasting. "To Yuu." Lavi followed his example after laughing merrily.

Not even a minute later three others joined the table. One of them was Lenalee, he remembered her from the times she came to sleep over at the Kamelot mansion. The girls often spent Saturday nights doing whatever girls did, shopping and the like included. She waved happily at Wisely, not even treating him like anyone 'new', but as if he's been with them for years already. The second person who had arrived with her sat down next to Kanda, oddly enough poking him on the cheek.

"Awh, c'mon, Yuu!" The boy sang. "What did they do to make you grumpy this time?"

"Breathing the same air," came from Daisya.

"Existing," Lavi added smugly.

"Guys," Lenalee commented after a giggle escaped her. "Let's get along, yeah?"

Lavi and Daisya couldn't hold their laughter back however and needed a moment or two before they could behave somewhat… normal again, especially after realizing they were slowly crossing a line in Kanda's book.

Wisely had been watching them amused, completely forgetting about the third person who joined the bunch later, who was no other than Allen who now lightly rested a hand on his shoulder, Wisely snapping from his thoughts and ending up staring right into his grey eyes.

"Yo, glad to see you've joined us, Wisely," Allen welcomed generously.

"Of course," Wisely replied awkwardly. It was about time he'd get his act together, Wisely reminded himself. It wasn't like him to be this... what was it? He didn't like bad first impressions.

Before he could say anything else however, Road opened her mouth. "Where is the rest?"

"Marie and Miranda went to Paris, last minute," Kanda explained before taking a sip from his drink.

"Last minute? Meaning?"

"Miranda found cheap tickets, so Marie offered they'd go together.

"Lucky," Lenalee replied. "They're so happy together and Marie is always so sweet."

"One day, sister, one day," Road replied after sighing. "What about Krory then?"

"He had to work," Alma said and took Kanda's drink, sniffed from it and wrinkled his nose. "You like this?"

"Yeah?" Kanda took back the drink.

"What does he do anyway?" Lavi asked.

"Bodyguard… kind of stuff," came the reply from Allen, to which Wisely glared suspiciously at him. There it was again. That obvious and vague explanation. Allen either had no idea what exactly to call the job, or he was a bad liar.

"Krory?" Lavi questioned. "Our Krory being a bodyguard? Like you?" In other words, Wisely hadn't been the only one who was suspicious of this?

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Alma looked from Allen to Lenalee and stopped at his foster sibling, Kanda. "None of you ever explain that. Neither do Marie or Miranda..." Allen rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously meanwhile, causing Lenalee to purse her lips, as if appearing guilty.

Road bumped Allen's arm. "If you can't explain anything, then why not say something like: 'that's confidential'. Sounds more legit than your 'bodyguard kind of stuff'.

"I agree," Lavi said before finishing his glass. "We need more alcohol," he then decided before getting up.

Road held up her purse. "My treat! No complaints either from any of you asses. Wisely, what would you like to drink?"

"Nothing heavy."

"Lena?"

"Apple cider, please."

"Alma?"

"Apple cider? That sounds sweet, I'll have that."

"Then I'd like one as well," Wisely quickly added.

"Pussies," Road and Lavi shook their heads before walking away.

It was then Wisely was pulled down onto the couch by Lenalee, earning him a snort from Alma.

"No need to be shy, kiddo, it's just us," Daisya spoke up, Wisely realizing the lad had been quiet previously. He didn't strike him as the quiet type… though he could be misjudging him, of course.

Wisely disagreed with the shy part however. "I'm not a kiddo, wanker," Wisely said, thinking this was his chance to ease up around them.

"I stand insulted." Daisya frowned, but he was unable to hide his smile. "You do look like you're younger though. How old are you?"

"Turned eighteen last month."

"Welcome to the adult world," Alma happily commented, still wondering about whatever Kanda's drink was supposed to be.

"It's not so bad… yet… is it?" Honestly? Wisely figured he didn't have it so bad yet.

"I mean, you have to pay for things now, surely?" Lenalee informed.

Kanda sighed. "He's rich, Lena." Why did that one word explain everything?

"Hey, hey, let's not judge so quickly. Not every rich family pays everything for the children, you know?" Alma tried.

And again, they used the childlike words as if Wisely was so much younger than the rest…

Daisya pursed his lips though, looking skeptically at the other two. "Do you really think Wisely pays himself? Or has ever had to work a day in his life?"

"Hey! Wisely did work a day in his life!" Came from Wisely. Oops. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Pff, and what was that, rich boy?" Kanda now spoke up. Oh god, now all their eyes were directed at him.

"I… actually volunteered at the animal shelter for a short while," he offered hesitantly.

"Awh, that's so cute! Working with animals is amazing. See, boys? Not all rich folks are the same." Lenalee offered Wisely a gentle smile, shutting them up perfectly. The teen nodded, making a mental note to never get on either of the girls' bad side since they were clearly the ones 'leading the group', as he thought every group of friends had their own indirect leader.

"Just what is it?" Alma then asked frustrated, furiously pointing at the glass.

"None of your business!" Kanda replied, clearly annoyed.

"It's tequila." Daisya dodged the menu that was thrown at his head.

"Since when do you drink tequila?" Alma continued, not at all bothering with the thrown menu.

Kanda avoided answering the question thrown his way by Alma, but the sibling didn't budge and continued asking, even after Road and Lavi came back with their drinks.

The next two hours passed by quickly, at least, that was what it felt like for Wisely. He ended up chatting with Lenalee and Allen, Road attempting to embarrass him with his adventures as a kid, like the time he ended up lost in the mansion (it really had felt giant at the time though). He wasn't used to going out with a group and didn't think he was capable of simply sitting at a table and drinking their fill while chatting endlessly (although he did suspect the alcohol of loosing up the tongues). He even dared to admit he felt at ease and enjoyed it, especially since he was slowly starting to make his sarcastic remarks and puns. He started to feel contentedly drowsy after a while however, wondering what time it was when Road stood up (making no difference since she remained tiny either way) and drew everyone's attention.

"I actually have an announcement to make," she started, Wisely remembering what she told him earlier that day. "That is, before Wisely and I have to leave."

"Leave? Aren't ya the only one who's grounded, Road? Why does Wiseass have to leave?"

"Eh? But it's still so early!" Alma complained

"Wait, Road's grounded?" Allen seemed to be the oblivious type, Wisely thought.

"You were finally busted? You had that one coming with your crazy antics." That one came from Kanda, who was smirking as if he had been waiting for this golden chance all along.

Road pointed two fingers at her own eyes, then at Kanda and turned her head away, keeping her chin high right after.

"Dad's always paranoid about these things," Wisely explains. "He's always nagging."

"Then… why are you included in the grounded thing?"

"Oh," Road reacted, "he's not grounded, dad just doesn't trust him alone, in a club no less."

Lavi snorted. "Why?"

"Just look at him," Alma attempted to answer the question, as if those words explained the world.

"Guys, come on." Allen looked amused. "He's sitting right here." He then patted Wisely on the back, Wisely himself pursing and frowning at the others. He figured teasing was merely part of the deal when one joined this 'bunch'.

"Actually, I have chronic headaches and sometimes they kind of get really bad, so dad and mum don't want me to... overexert myself, I guess?" He added the last two words as if to appear he didn't entirely agree with the stricter rules his parents always had, but honestly, the dull thudding in the back of his head hadn't disappeared after taking his medicine that morning, so it was a matter of time before a migraine would make its appearance.

"Well, that sucks," Lavi frowned.

Wisely shrugged and Road coughed.

"Can we move on now?" Looking expectantly at the others, Wisely wondered if anyone ever got annoyed with her bossy nature, which he knew was a thing because he's had her complaining to him about things happening at her school before. "You see, I won't get to see you guys for a long time, starting next week."

Curiosity sparked, she managed to get everyone's undivided attention.

"I'll be leaving for 'Murica next week."

"Wait, what?" Yeah, it had come unexpected to Wisely earlier that day as well and he still didn't know what to think of it.

"I received a last-minute invite to transfer schools. Dad's arranging everything as we speak."

"Next week?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, I know it's sudden and all," she tried, but everyone else seemed to still process the message.

"She wanted to be certain before telling others," Wisely quickly added, hoping that would ease the surprise.

"Well, I get that, but… why and how?" Lavi continued.

"I wanted to. I mean, the chance was there, and I took it."

"That's great then, isn't it? You're going to study there, right?" Allen elbowed her gently.

"Yep!" Road's expression brightened, Wisely thinking she must be glad the mood was brightening a little bit. He understood their baffled faces, since he had been trying to receive more of an explanation earlier that day. However, Road was made of sturdier material and wouldn't budge so easily. Not to mention, she tended to make these kinds of sudden announcements more often, as she was someone who made her dreams come true whenever she liked.

"You'll keep in touch, won't you?" Lenalee held up her phone.

"Of course!" Road sang, giving her friend a courageous smile. "That brings me to my request though," she continued.

"What makes ye think yer able to demand things, woman?" Lavi joked, as was evident by the smirk.

"I always get what I want, Lavi, I thought you knew." Feigning surprise, Road shrugged proudly. "Anyway, I'd like to ask you lot to take care of my idiot brother. He's kind of awkward and will probably end up forgetting to contact anyone."

Oh, bloody hell. There it was. Now he understood her small, vile plan. This was why she introduced him to them, to leave him in 'their care'. She could've talked to him about this. Wisely couldn't help but feel the heat rise in his chest from frustration.

"Especially you, Allen," Road elbowed Allen now in turn.

"Me?" Allen looked at her surprised. "How come? I mean, sure thing, but… huh?" An awkward smile appeared as he rubbed the back of his head. Did he always do that when he was uncomfortable, Wisely wondered?

"Road, I can take care of myself," Wisely interrupted, glaring at his sister. He accepted a lot when it came to the teasing and the like, but being belittled by someone who was younger than him never sat well with him. He still had some pride.

"Either way," Lavi interrupted loudly and held up his glass. "Congratulations, Road. Which state will you go to?"

After giving Wisely an expectant look, she turned, and a bright smile appeared. "California! I'll be crashing at Neah's place."

"Neah, huh," Allen reacted, gaze seeming to be far away when he said the name. "I haven't from him in ages. How is he?"

"Dunno," Road shrugged. "I guess I'll find out once I'm there."

The group continued chatting, demanding answers, Road explained, but Wisely was quietly listening, uncertain what to think of this and apparently, as he noticed later, he wasn't the only one. Kanda had been awfully quiet as well, and if Wisely had to give his expression a name, it would be skeptical. Why, Wisely had no idea, but he couldn't bring himself to care much at the moment. After all, the announcement did come sudden. Especially since she would be leaving within a week.

When it was almost time to leave, Road decided to go to the toilet with Lenalee. Wisely took the chance to say goodbye to the rest in advance, promising he'd keep in touch (when and how, he had no idea) before Allen offered to walk him out. Wisely nodded, walking ahead, lost in thoughts until he bumped into a stranger who had been laughing loudly and spilling his beer all over the place, annoyed that Wisely bumped into him.

Allen rested both hands on his shoulders, and quickly led the way through the crowd, noticing Wisely was out of it.

Outside, Wisely didn't think the night air could feel so welcoming. It had been rather suffocating inside because of the warmth, smell of alcohol and flashing lights everywhere. "Thanks," he mumbled, hiding his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"When did she tell you the news?" Allen asked softly, leaning against a tree.

"This morning." It was easy enough to give a short answer.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You Kamelots have never been good at hiding discontent, y'know?"

"Yeah, I heard that one before."

A chuckle escaped Allen before he took Wisely's hand, or rather, two of his fingers entangled with two of his own. "But do keep in touch. Not because Road asked us to, but because I'd like to spend more time with you. Besides, I need to finish Vikings, still. I like that guy Athelstan."

"The priest," Wisely specified with a smirk.

"Yes, the priest."

"Why him of all the characters?"

"Who is yours then?" Allen retorted.

"Hm, not sure. I think Floki."

"The one named after the god Loki, right?"

"Yeah." A small spark appeared in his stomach, nerves, Wisely thought.

"Well, when can we continue watching?"

"When do you have time?" Wisely now looked up, a mistake, he realized. Allen may be covered in shadows, but the distinct light from the club made his complexion look… well, beautiful.

"Hm," Allen looked up at the leaves, before settling on a day. "Monday. Do you have time then?"

"Now Monday? Sure, but I'll be on campus. You'd have to sneak in."

"That's no biggie."

"Good," Wisely smirked. "I expect no less of a 'bodyguard, kind of stuff'."

A laugh now escaped Allen. "Twat."

"Takes one to know one."

Allen nodded his head, acknowledging that answer. "You're smiling," he then pointed out, Wisely now grateful they were covered in shadows and therefore he hoped the darker shade on his cheeks went by unnoticed. Of course, no human should carry that kind of hope as another lighthearted chuckle left Allen before he reached out his index finger and poked said cheek.

"Road's waiting for you. Text me, yeah?"

Wisely nodded at a loss of any smart words before going to Road and Mercym who had been waiting for him.

* * *

 **Preview for the next chapter:**

 _The middle east is a different world;_

 _A father and son bond;_

 _And much needed company comes to the rescue._


	3. Chapter 3

_In which;_

 _The middle east is a different world;_

 _A father and son bond;_

 _And much needed company comes to the rescue._

* * *

"Can you believe it, _meu amor_? The bloody bastard thinks he can try and ruin my business," Sheryl complained as he waltzed into the room with his confident and long stride. Since there were only two comfy chairs and Wisely sat in one of them while his mother sat in the other with her cup of tea, Wisely wanted to get up, to let his father sit down instead, but Sheryl rested a hand on his shoulder to signal he could stay and sat down anyway, since Wisely was thin enough for both to fit. He secretly didn't mind it. It wasn't often they got to see their father as he was awfully busy.

"You mean Mister Griffiths?" Tricia informed.

"Yes, of course. Who else would dare to try and outdo my company? Aside from those Americans, that is."

"Americans?" Wisely asked.

Sheryl sighed while wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Ever since the latest developments over there, the big companies in America are making the European ones suffer quite a bit."

"But don't you have, like, friends over there as well?" He called them friends for good reason, since they knew the heads of those companies over there in America quite well.

"That's exactly what I mean, son. Griffiths thinks he has actual influence, but he doesn't. He'd have to face the Campbells as well for one." If there was one thing that could be admirable about Sheryl, it was his sassy confidence. He truly believed in his 'ideal' image. What he wanted, he'd get.

Wisely leaned back, resting the back of his head on his father's shoulder, disliking the cologne he smelled, but finding it all too familiar and not wanting to miss it at the same time.

"Where's Road?" Sheryl asked casually as he read an email.

"She's packing," Tricia replied.

"For the second time," Wisely added.

Sheryl sighed. "I still can't believe she's going, even though I was the one who arranged everything." Wisely had a tough time believing it as well. Still, he knew she'd be fine as he was a hundred percent certain Sheryl would keep a close eye on her, as protective as he was of his 'little princess'. "How have things here been?"

Wisely shrugged. "Well enough, I suppose."

"Meaning?"

"Why don't you tell him about Allen, dear?" But Tricia took it upon herself to explain. "He reunited with Allen, you know, Walker's boy."

Sheryl blinked before it dawned on him. "But, of course I remember him. The boy often came to play."

"And those sleepovers," Tricia added with a giggle. Wisely had vague memories of it, but that was all. "I remember once, Allen had a nightmare. He missed Mister Walker, so I stayed with the boys until he calmed down and fell asleep again."

Sheryl smiled broadly and nodded to indicate he acknowledged what she said before turning his head to Wisely. "How is he? He's friends with Road, isn't he?"

"Good, I guess? He's working he said."

"He doesn't study? How old is he? He can't be much older than you, right?"

"Eighteen, I believe, like Wisely."

Wisely shrugged, having no idea himself as he looked at his parents.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're making acquaintances now, boy. That took you long enough." They made it sound worse than it was. Wisely was content by himself, then again, he wasn't. He never liked being alone, it was just that he preferred to keep to a certain few people, a small circle, so to speak. So, Road's request to the bunch last night still didn't sit right with him. "Also, I wanted to ask." Sheryl patted his upper arm, as if to draw his attention. "I have a few meetings I need to attend in the upcoming week. One of the countries is Jordan. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Why?" Wisely squinted, knowing there was a catch here.

"What do you mean why? Is it wrong for a father to ask to spend more time with his son?"

"No, I know you have a different reason to ask, like a political one."

"Smartass," Sheryl frowned. "Fine, yes, there is a reason. In fact, it's an important one. The representative I'm meeting likes to have his son accompany him, to get him used to politics, see. I'd appreciate it if you came as well. It will be good for us all and it will show good faith."

Now that was something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Now, before you start complaining, because I know you don't want to get involved with any of this. It's behind the screens, so you don't have to worry about camera's and the like. It's not as big as you think. In fact, it's more informal than you'd expect. It's a private meeting. Not to mention, I'll have a free day we can spend sightseeing or anything else you'd like. Isn't that good enough a deal?"

"You promise there will be no work that day? None, at all?"

After sighing and rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes. I promise." After Wisely gave him a suspicious glare, Sheryl held up his pinky. "I promise," he repeated, albeit impatiently.

"Fine then."

"What about Uni?" Tricia asked, a worried frown present.

"Oh, he can take those days off," Sheryl dismissed the matter all too easily.

"It's no biggie," Wisely added. "I know other students who took a 'long weekend' by calling in sick while they were spending the days in Spain on the beach."

"Well, I suppose… When will you two be leaving then?"

"Wednesday. Wisely should be back by Friday night."

"Wait," Wisely caught on, "What do you mean 'Wisely'? Won't you be travelling back with me?"

"Oh, no, I have to catch the plane to Turkey." After Wisely gave him a glare that said: ' _why do you have to betray me like this?_ ', Sheryl quickly moved on to explain. "Now, don't look at me like that! Of course, I'll be sure to send someone with you. Tyki should be there, so he can come back with you." He… could compromise with that, yeah. "And he better, he's been away from home for too long."

When Tyki wasn't working to keep a bit of the workload off Sheryl's shoulders, he usually traveled with his companions. "Does that mean Tyki will be in Jordan, or is he there already?"

"He'll be there to attend the meeting with me."

"Right, I guess I'll go then." He looked up hesitantly, knowing what would come now, which was that Sheryl basically beamed with pride.

"That's my boy. How's Uni treating you?"

"He said he felt like dying, dear," Tricia explained, Wisely barely managing to hold back a groan.

"Mum, that was sarcasm."

"It's a teenage thing, sweets," Sheryl shrugged, dismissing the matter.

* * *

The day after, when Wisely returned from a two-hour lecture, he passed by a supermarket to buy snacks first. He took a few things from the small bakery, like muffins and chocolate chip biscuits. After having taken a six-pack of coke and crisps, he paid and went back to the dorm, where he found Allen sitting contently on his bed, reading The Great Gatsby.

"How's life treating you, old sport?" Allen greeted and nodded politely. Wisely rolled his eyes and put the bag and his backpack on the desk.

"You're already here."

"Alive and well," Allen replied, smile appearing. Wisely realized the words he had spoken weren't entirely… well, accurate.

"I meant, we didn't agree on a time, did we? God, I'm sorry, Allen, I completely forgot to ask."

Allen got up from the bed in one swift move, a reassuring smile now present. "Don't worry about it. I haven't been here for long anyway."

"And what's long in your opinion then?" How did he guess he'd be here around this time? Or perhaps it really was a coincidence.

"Hhmmm," Allen hummed, pretending to think about the question seriously. "An hour?"

"For real? Oh, bloody hell." But when Allen started laughing, Wisely hit his arm. "Git. For a moment I thought I really did have you waiting in this mess." His room truly was a mess, even if he didn't exactly care about it. It wasn't so much clothes or garbage, but rather books, comics and paper lying around everywhere.

In the moment he quickly scanned his room, he noticed a second bag laying on the bed. Noticing what Wisely was looking at, Allen pointed. "Oh, yeah, I brought snacks."

"Me too," Wisely replied, pointing at his own bag.

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Yeah, good."

Why?" Wisely asked suspiciously.

"I can never have enough food, to be hones with you. Lena called me a vacuum cleaner once, which is pretty accurate, I'd say." Allen held up his arms, shrugging.

Wisely frowned. "Well, it's a good thing we've got more snacks now then." Placing his bag on the bed as well, he turned on the small flat screen on the wall.

Wisely had his own room and therefore didn't share one with another student. Sheryl had paid extra for it and the boy basically had enough money to even afford a small television with a Netflix account.

"I assume this isn't a regular thing for students to have?"

"Nah, I bought it myself."

It looked like Allen wanted to say something, seemingly frustrated.

"What is it?" Wisely asked, taking out the DVD box set for Vikings, since that one wasn't available on Netflix, unfortunately.

"No, nothing, nothing at all." Allen pursed his lips, Wisely guessing he was holding back his thoughts. "Man, money comes so easily to people." Realizing what he said, Allen quickly tried to make amends. "A-Ah, I didn't mean it like that! It's just... I've had to work my ass off to get money for my caretaker because he always gets drunk and all, y'know?"

Wisely nodded. "It does come easy to me. I admit that and I'm sorry if it looks like I take it for granted to you."

Allen looked hopeless, momentarily resting his forehead on his shoulder. "Please don't take it that way. I really didn't mean to make you feel bad, Wisely."

A small smile appeared. "Nah, it's fine. I get it though. I mean, after spending time at public schools I learned not to boast about it. I don't see the point in that anyway."

"You and Road really differ that way, don't you?"

"I guess?" She was all about throwing away money.

"Anyway, we're at episode six, right?"

"Yeah." Allen leaned back, taking two cokes out of the bag and handing one to Wisely. "Ragnar challenging the Earl. That was it."

Wisely nodded and started the episode, before feeling a sharp sting in the back of his head. He could only hope a headache wouldn't form now as it would be the worst timing. He one he hoped he could have fun with Allen by watching the series and getting to know each other, another reason was that he didn't think having an attack would be a good impression. He did often feel embarrassed about how 'sickly' these headaches tended to make him. He's even been tested on cluster headaches of which the results were positive. Those were worse than migraines, shorter, but much more painful.

Rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension in the muscles, he leaned against a pillow, another clutched in his hands. They were quiet for a good five minutes before Allen started to ask small questions, curiosity being evident in his eyes. Wisely didn't mind answering the questions. In fact, he loved rambling about the Norse mythology, no matter if Vikings wasn't keeping to history entirely accurately.

Another reminder in the form of a sting made its presence in the back of his head, Wisely now getting worried he might be having an attack soon after all. Just great. He sunk a bit more into the pillow, head now resting on it properly, hoping that would work somewhat. He wasn't even feeling hungry enough to eat anything, only focusing on the pain and not eating out of fear having to throw up in case he really would have a migraine or cluster headache.

The pain got worse and worse until Wisely was now certain it was a headache. An aura like light appeared wherever he looked, making him feel nauseous. Allen noticed something wasn't right and ran his fingers through Wisely's white locks.

"You, all right?"

"Yeah," Wisely replied stubbornly. He didn't want it to happen now. He knew it was futile to hope for the headache to end soon, since he was all too familiar with it. It happened every four days or so. A headache so terrible he could do nothing but grip his head tightly and sit out the pain.

When the pain got to a point where he just couldn't focus on the television any longer, he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes. Allen paused the series with an axe piercing through a Viking's chest visible on the screen. Turning so he could face Wisely properly he thought of what was best to do now.

"Hey, what can I do for you? Do you have aspirins?"

Wisely shook his head, a whimper now leaving him as the stinging felt like a knife being stabbed into his head repeatedly. "I have my own medicine for this," he explained. "Have to take it every morning and evening. I can't take it a third time." Too high a dose could spell other trouble which he didn't need.

He felt sick and the pain had him curl up on the bed, Allen now running his fingers through his hair repeatedly, face close to his.

"Tell me what to do Wisely, anything's fine."

"Sorry," Wisely mumbled miserably. This had been the last thing he wanted to happen.

"No, no, it's alright. You can't help it. What can I do?"

Wisely gulped, shook his head, which only worsened the pain, the boy now gritting his teeth, another whimper escaping him.

"Come here," Allen then said and pulled Wisely into his arms, Wisely not having the energy to refuse him. As soon as his head lied on his chest, he didn't regret allowing Allen to worry for him like this. Wisely hid his face in the shirt, smelling laundry detergent, a welcoming scent, a subtle and gentle one, just as Allen held that impression. He was safe and comfortable and easy to be with. It made him feel bad for having Allen deal with this, but what could he do? The comfort of having a trusting person hug him and whispering gentle and encouraging words… what else could he possibly ask her? It made him realize just how lonely he sometimes felt in the dorm, as he was used to having his sister bother him constantly, servants running around and taking care of Wisely's mess and his mother who was always worried and sweet. He missed them, but Allen was welcome company as well.

They remained silent for a while, Wisely whimpering and feeling like he could cry out from the pain, however, he held it in as Allen gently stroked his back and occasionally nuzzled his nose into his hair, repeatedly whispering he would be okay, he was there, he'd stay with him until it was over.

What felt like hours later, but were in fact only forty minutes, Wisely felt the pain slowly but surely retreating, not daring to move a muscle until the pain was gone. Even after the pain disappeared he remained silent and still for a moment longer, feeling soothed from the cuddling. That one moment turned into several moments and then into at least fifteen minutes before Allen decided to ask if he was feeling better now.

Wisely nodded and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted as the cluster headaches usually slurped a lot of energy from him. "Just a bit longer," he mumbled, not wanting Allen to let go of him yet.

"Sure thing." Wisely couldn't see it, but the way Allen said that, told Wisely he was smiling.

* * *

"How's Gamako?" Wisely stared out of the small, round window as he held his phone close to his mouth, the voice on the other end coming through his earphones.

"Tired, but he does respond when Alfred gives him food or sprinkles water on him, so for his doing? I'd say good." His mother's voice always sounded gentle and reassuring. It had a calming effect on him, it always did.

Gamako was his pet frog. He's had him for many years now and the poor little frog was nearing the end of his lifespan. Wisely had no idea what to think of it. He's been around for so long, he didn't want to see him go yet, preferably ever. However, life had a funny way of proving the opposite, didn't it?

Wisely shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his father looking up from his iPad.

"I see," Wisely quietly replied.

"Oh, my dearest, I know how it must feel to you. I promise he'll be here by the time you're back okay? You'll have all weekend with him." Something told him to never hold that kind of hope, but because the one person who had a big effect on him and his decision making said it, he truly wanted to believe her. "Now, you have fun in Jordan with your father, okay? Don't undo your belt unless the stewardesses tell you to. And don't forget to brush your teeth either when there!"

"Yes, mum. Don't worry, please." Mothers never stopped with the warnings, did they?

"I'll never stop worrying for my children, sweetheart. Now, I need to leave. Your sister's calling me. Tell your father not to overwork himself. And call me!"

"I will, I will," he reassured. "The plane's about to leave anyway."

"Alright, dear. I love you."

"Love you," Wisely replied before hanging up.

"What did she say?" He asked without looking from writing his email.

"That you better keep your promise Thursday."

"Hm? Is that so?" Sheryl looked up skeptically at him, not believing a single word of it.

"Nah, she said not to overwork yourself."

"No need to worry, Tyki's there." He waved away the words, as if they weren't all that important.

"And Gamako's getting weaker." Even if she said he was doing well, Wisely knew better. The frog was nearing his end, but when would he draw his final breath?

That made Sheryl put away his iPad, the pair of glasses sinking to the tip of his nose making him look sterner than he was. "I'm sorry, son. I know he's like a friend to you."

Wisely hummed, not feeling like replying as he thought words weren't needed in this case.

The stewardesses walked by, making the final checks before the plane set off.

Seven hours later, they were in the hotel room in Amman. Wisely stretched and yawned, feeling like he could sleep an entire day. He hasn't had a headache after the cluster headache two days prior, so he guessed he'd be good for today as well, hoping no attacks would make themselves known until at least Friday.

"You can take a quick nap if you want. You look like you need one." Sheryl tilted his suitcase onto the bed, unpacking the clothes they needed that evening.

"Nah, if I sleep now, I won't wake up when I have to."

"You sure?"

"Hm."

"Alright then. I'm going to take a shower. You can call room service if you want anything." With a wave of his hand, he took the necessary supplies and disappeared into the bathroom.

Wisely flopped onto his bed, took out his phone and put in the card they bought earlier so he could access the internet the next two days. Once done, the messages flooded in, one of them being a Snap from Allen.

Wondering what this would be about, Wisely opened it only to be greeted by a short story with Allen and Lavi reminding him not to forget about Saturday. Wisely had accepted the offer to meet up with the bunch that Saturday night, after he'd be back from seeing off Road at the airport. Truth be told, he didn't want to think about Road and her sudden announcement she was going to study in California. He still felt let down and frustrated the way she handled this, but he didn't like thinking of her that way, so he decided to push those confusing emotions away for as long as he could. He's done it before, he even dared admit he was an expert by now.

Not even ten minutes later Wisely heard someone knocking on the door. Wondering who it was, he got up and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" He hadn't ordered any food yet and Sheryl's said nothing about anyone visiting them now.

"I brought snacks," came the answer. He recognized the voice. A subtle, amused sounding voice Wisely's heard so often it caused his insides to twirl from excitement. Wisely opened the door, throwing himself at his uncle and hugging him tightly.

"Where have you been?!" Wisely squeaked as he felt a hand ruffling his hair.

"Good afternoon, Wisely," Tyki replied with a chuckle, removing the cigarette from his mouth, Wisely smelling the familiar tobacco. "Been here and there, travelling, y'know."

Wisely hugged him a bit longer before letting go, now seeing in what tattered state he was in. His clothes were dirty and disheveled, hair a mess, but the grin shone brightly as it always did.

"Man, I really want to travel with you at some point." But Sheryl wouldn't let him, calling whatever Tyki did ' _playing in the mud'_. In other words, Tyki tended to lead a hobo life, taking a rucksack with him and wandering the world as he pleased with his companions. Wisely loved the idea and no matter what, was going to do the same with his uncle at least once.

"You look terrible, dad's going to make you take a bath for sure."

Tyki smelled his armpits and hummed, pretending to consider Wisely's words. "Eh, could be worse."

Both chuckled and Tyki walked past the boy, patting him on the shoulder before putting his rucksack on the floor.

The bathroom door opened, and Sheryl came out, refreshed and ready for the meeting later. His long black hair was loose and dry, making Wisely wondered how he managed all that within… what was it? Twenty minutes?

"God, you look awful," came from a horrified Sheryl. "You're ruining your beautiful face, Tyki!" Crazy how that was the part that offended him the most, huh?

Tyki scratched the back of his head, smile never leaving his face. "Next time I'm taking Wisely with me," he happily announced.

"You're not taking him anywhere, you hear?" He held the bathroom door open, gesturing inside. "You've got an hour to get ready. You too, Wisely, a shower, now!"

Confused, Wisely looked from his father to his uncle, the latter shrugging, as if saying there was no point in being stubborn now.

He wouldn't be Wisely Kamelot if he wasn't stubborn though. "Why me?! I don't bloody stink. "

"You just travelled all day! I need you to look and be exemplary tonight!"

"Why?" Came the whine from a defeated teenage boy.

"Because I say so. Do you want to test me?"

Wisely quickly shook his head, took the clothes Sheryl prepared earlier before taking a shower and disappeared into the bathroom with Tyki, only for both to realize there was only one bathroom.

"Wait!"

"Oh, that," Sheryl started from the other side. "Tyki's taking a bath and Wisely a shower. As I said, one hour."

Half an hour later Wisely came out, hair dripping wet and tie in a weird knot he failed to comprehend. "How does this work again?"

"You never learn, do you?" At least now, Sheryl's voice seemed to be calm as he looked up from his phone, stood up, undid and redid the tie. Tyki was still in the bathroom, albeit with the door open and already having lit another cigarette. Him wearing a waistcoat, hair done and cigarette in his mouth made him look as if he stepped right out of the roaring twenties. Noticing the boy, Tyki winked at him before continuing to put on his watch.

"You haven't done your hair yet, have you, boy?" Sheryl asked, adjusting the boy's clothes.

"No, old sport."

"Old sport? God, Wisely, is that another one of your references?"

"It's from Gatsby, right?" Tyki spoke up.

"He knows his literature," Wisely replied surprised. It truly was one of the things he didn't expect from Tyki.

His uncle shrugged, and Sheryl rolled his eyes. "And why am I being called 'old sport' then?"

"Oh, oh, can I take a guess?" Tyki blew out the smoke and came out of the bathroom, now leaning against the wall. Wisely nodded, eager to know what Tyki thought.

"He's comparing you to Gatsby himself."

"I'm nothing like him!" Sheryl defended himself.

"Of course not, you're not white." Yeah, that was a joke. "What I mean, or rather, what little Wisely here means, is that you both always seem to get what you want. You've got it all, brother. Riches, big mansion, high status, grand parties and you've got another thing Gatsby never received. A beautiful wife to perfect the image. Am I right?"

Wisely nodded. He was right for the most part anyway. Wisely never had the impression his folks were still all that much in love. They were exemplary when it came to rich couples, sure, and they got along well, but somehow, he's always had the impression the key 'romance' was half missing, which Gatsby did have… only to lose it later himself.

"Oh, Gatsby died," Wisely added, to indicate another difference.

"Meaning?" Sheryl asked.

"I don't know, you decide," Wisely finished, hoping he didn't have to do his hair now. Apparently though, Sheryl was one step ahead and already had a comb in his hands.

"Pass me the towel, Tyki. His hair's still dripping! Teenagers these days, I swear."

* * *

An hour later they all sat on weird couches Wisely's never seen before. He remembered a scene in Sherlock where they were in Morocco and this guest room looked similar, at least, the colorful couches did. He couldn't stop taking in everything he saw, it was all so curious. It made him think they were in some Arabian fairytale, funnily enough, but in a modern styled way.

"Oh, come on, minister Sheryl! He's eighteen now, right? He's a man, a man, my brother!" The host was also a minister, one serving Jordan. He and Wisely's dad seemed to be on familiar and friendly terms from the way they were talking to each other. Wisely remembered Sheryl calling it a private meeting, but he didn't think they were this close as 'friends'.

"Oh, that's not the problem, minister Mahmoud. He suffers from a lot of headaches. Tobacco and alcohol tends to make them worse for him." They were passing this funny object called a shisha pipe from which one inhaled the smoke, a substance looking like water bubbling inside the device. It had a funny smell, one resembling cinnamon. He was curious, but Sheryl explicitly told him not to speak unless he was spoken to. Wisely tended to ramble about things that had to remain unspoken, after all.

Mister Mahmoud offered the shisha anyway, Wisely quickly shaking his head, knowing better than not to listen to his father's instructions.

"That's too bad then, my boy," Mahmoud said with a friendly smile. He passed the pipe to his own son, Adnan. The first thing Wisely noticed when they were introduced earlier was that Adnan had bright blue eyes, which was common in the Western countries, sure, but his darker complexion made them stand out even more. He couldn't be much older, perhaps by two or three years, Wisely guessed, and just like him, he remained quiet unless spoken to. Adnan took a drag before handing the pipe to Tyki who was awfully intrigued by it.

"What are you studying, my boy? Are you planning on following in your dad's footsteps? He's a master at politics, I tell you." Mahmoud pointed a finger at Sheryl as if scolding him, but the amusement never left him.

"I'm studying Psychology in Uni, sir." He was definitely, hundred percent, never in his life, ever joining any political standing. He didn't like those kind of 'games'.

"Studying the human mind, huh?" Adnan said. His voice was deep, but subtle, as if considering every word he would speak. What a curious way of putting it.

"How's the Earl?" Then came the question from Mahmoud. "Well, I hope?"

Wisely had no idea who they were speaking of, taking a small sip from the sweet tea while carefully listening. He could always bombard Sheryl and Tyki with questions once they were back at the hotel.

"He is. He apologizes for not being able to make it. He hopes he can make it up to you during the gathering next month."

Mahmoud waved a hand. "It's quite all right, Sheryl. I know he is busy and will look forward to the gathering."

"Will your son be there?"

"I'm afraid not, Mahmoud. Road, my daughter however, will be present."

"I look forward to meeting her as well then." Mahmoud gave a small nod before patting Adnan on the shoulder. "My son, Adnan will be there as well. The gathering will be his first time."

Sheryl hummed amused. "Good, good! How's work, Adnan?"

"Getting used to it," the son replied.

At this point, Wisely was entirely confused. They clearly all knew precisely what they were talking about, only he hadn't been informed.

Sheryl gave a nod and Adnan turned towards Wisely once more. "Does the name Mightra say anything to you, Wisely?"

Wisely thought, stared at Adnan confused, then opened his mouth and closed it again. "Huh?" Came a confused teen who had no idea where the sudden question came from. "I... don't believe so, no? Why do you ask?"

He hated not knowing what was going on, especially because they were all looking at him expectantly, as if knowing what was to come. When his eyes met Sheryl's, he gave him a reassuring nod before facing Mahmoud and Adnan once more.

"I'm afraid he has no idea who you're speaking of, Adnan."

"I see, it was a lame joke anyway."

Joke? How, in what way, could that possibly be a joke?

Mahmoud sighed and shook his head at his son. "Anyway, Sheryl, would you like to accompany me for a stroll? I wish to discuss a few matters with you."

"Of course, let's get to business then." After one glance at Tyki, all three older men got up and left, now leaving Wisely alone with Adnan whom he didn't understand even one bit.

"Listen," Wisely started, "I'm all for jokes, but what did you mean earlier?"

Adnan laughed merrily before offering Wisely a plate with cookies in the form of a crescent moon. "Nothing to worry about. I thought Sheryl told you about the true story of Prophet Nouh *****." He didn't say 'Noah', but used a funny throaty sound, as if the 'h' came deep from his throat.

"Well, I read about him. What does he have to do with Mightra?"

"It's not just Mightra, brother, Noah is not just one man, contrary to what the Bible and Quran say. The Noah Family is a family of fourteen Noah in total." Adnan crossed one leg over the other, leaving his chin to rest on one hand. "Try figure out that mystery, Wisely Kamelot."

* * *

 **Preview for chapter 4:**

 _In which:_

 _Wisely disregards the rules;_

 _Fate is a merciless weapon_

 _And another truth comes to light._

* * *

 ***A/N: Nouh/ Noah is a prophet in the Islam, just like he is important in the Bible. His name is pronounced a bit differently in Arabic, which Adnan does here.  
I also took the liberty of adding Adnan here, and you can guess already he is 'Mightra'. This will most likely be entirely different in the canon manga, but I love creating characters, especially involving the middle east is a hobby of mine as I am half Moroccan myself ^^**

* * *

 **Replies to the reviews:**

 **Chris Emrys: I love writing Wiseass as a cheeky teenager the most haha  
As for the rest, well, hun, you shall see soon c: **


End file.
